


Trzy życzenia

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, M/M, Sheith Month 2019, Wishes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Shiro i jego urodziny na trzech różnych etapach życia.





	Trzy życzenia

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 31: 3 wishes.

**24**

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Shiro.

Keith uśmiechnął się lekko i stanął na palcach, pozwalając Shiro się przytulić.

— Pomógł mi zrobić tort — powiedział z uznaniem Adam.

Shiro spojrzał na stojące na stole ciasto czekoladowe z narysowanymi białym lukrem gwiazdkami i napisanym jego imieniem. W tort wbite było sześć świeczek. Wosk topił się powoli i zaczynał spływać na czekoladę.

Przyzwyczaił się do żartów z jego wieku. Nigdy się nie kończyły, a on sam musiał przyznać, że dla niego urodziny w lata przestępne też miały w sobie coś specjalnego. Wtedy naprawdę czuł, że to jest _jego_ dzień.

— Dziękuję wam obu — powiedział z wdzięcznością.

Adam i Keith czekali na niego w mieszkaniu, gdy wrócił po zakończeniu lekcji. Od wczoraj spodziewał się, że coś dla niego szykują, nie byli zbyt subtelni w ukrywaniu niespodzianki, ale i tak było mu bardzo miło. Byli dwiema najważniejszymi osobami w jego życiu. Nie miał nikogo innego, z kim wolałby spędzić ten dzień.

— Starzejesz się — zauważył Keith.

— Właśnie, Shiro. Może najwyższa pora skończyć z wyścigami po pustyni. Wiesz, szóste urodziny to naprawdę poważny etap w życiu — powiedział Adam, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

Shiro uśmiechnął się, przechylając głowę.

— Nie ścigam się, tylko pilnuję Keitha — odparł przekornie. — Nie ma jeszcze osiemnastki, nie powinien zapuszczać się tak daleko od Garnizonu sam. W dodatku pomyślcie sami, co wy robiliście, gdy zdmuchiwaliście sześć świeczek. Mam czas na szaleństwa młodości.

— Właśnie — poparł go Keith. — Do przyszłego października Shiro musi mnie pilnować, a potem ja będę pilnował jego. Jest staruszkiem, ale to dopiero jego szóste urodziny.

Shiro pokiwał głową, chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie go tutaj, gdy Keith będzie obchodził osiemnaste urodziny. Jeszcze z nimi o tym nie rozmawiał, ale był na dobrej drodze do zostania pilotem planowanej misji na Kerberosa. Uzyskał poparcie komandora Holta, który obiecał, że się za nim wstawi, jeśli dowództwo Garnizonu będzie miało jakiekolwiek obiekcje. A na pewno będzie je miało. To było jego nowe marzenie, nowy cel, nowa granica do przekroczenia, nowe osiągnięcie do zdobycia.

Dotknął przez rękaw bransoletki na prawym nadgarstku. Nie mógł być pewien, czy w ogóle gdziekolwiek będzie za rok. Rozwój jego choroby był trudny do przewidzenia, a lekarze otwarcie mówili, że ta misja będzie jego ostatnią. To było cholernie ryzykowne, ale Shiro podjął już decyzję. Był gotów walczyć o siebie i swoje marzenia. Był gotów pobić ostatni, największy rekord lub umrzeć, próbując. Jeśli się uda, zapisze się w historii jako pierwszy pilot, który dotarł na księżyc Plutona. Przez dłuższy czas to będzie najodleglejsze miejsce, jakiego dotknęła ludzka stopa. Poleci na Kerberosa i wróci, nawet jeśli to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu.

Adam musiał zauważyć jego zamyślenie, bo położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o Kerberosie. Shiro raz coś napomknął, ale nie pociągnęli tematu dalej, nie potraktowali go poważnie. Wiedział, że Adam nie poprze tego pomysłu. Zawsze się o niego martwił. Będzie próbował go odwieść od misji, a Shiro będzie musiał postawić na swoim nawet za cenę ich związku. Nie pozostałby sobą, gdyby nie chciał tam polecieć, gdyby nie marzył o nieosiągalnym, gdyby nie chciał być najlepszą wersją siebie.

— Chyba powinieneś zdmuchnąć świeczki, zanim wosk zaleje całe ciasto — zasugerował Adam.

Shiro przytaknął, na dobre odrywając się od swoich myśli. Dzisiaj miał urodziny. One zdarzały się raz na cztery lata, mógł pomyśleć o tym wszystkim jutro.

— Racja.

Pochylił się nad stołem i zastanowił nad życzeniem. Po chwili namysłu za jednym razem zdmuchnął wszystkie sześć świeczek.

_Chcę zobaczyć gwiazdy z bliska, dotknąć stopą najdalszego zakątka świata i wrócić do domu._

**28**

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i stęknął, gdy rozsadzający mu skronie ból nasilił się. Z trudem wstał i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył.

Na rozjaśnionym światłem korytarzu stała Pidge.

— Cześć — powiedziała. — Wszystko w porządku?

Shiro zmusił się do uśmiechu. Nic nie było w porządku. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej bolała go głowa i czuł, że strach i wątpliwości ściskają go za gardło, utrudniając oddychanie. Od walki z Zarkonem i ponownej ucieczki z Galry, nie rozumiał, co się dzieje z jego ciałem, ale wiedział, że nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Paladyni nie mogą zacząć podejrzewać, że jednak nie ma wszystkiego pod kontrolą. Był ich przywódcą – osobą, której musieli bezwzględnie ufać i móc na niej polegać zawsze i wszędzie. Mieli zbyt wiele problemów, żeby dawał im powody do zwątpień.

Musiał sam zawalczyć o siebie i o nich, nawet jeżeli będzie to wojna z własnym ciałem i umysłem. To nie był czas na słabość.

— Tak — odparł. — Po prostu odpoczywałem.

Nie wiedział, czy Pidge mu uwierzyła, ale jeśli nie, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— Pójdziesz ze mną? Chciałabym, żebyś coś zobaczył.

Pokiwał głową, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Ruszyli korytarzem Zamku Lwów do wspólnego salonu, w którym zawsze razem siedzieli i rozmawiali po akcjach. Gdy weszli do środka, panowała tam całkowita ciemność. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zapaliło się światło i usłyszał wołanie:

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Shiro!

Paladyni, Coran i Lotor stali w półkolu na środku salonu. Hunk trzymał na talerzu zielono-szare trzywarstwowe ciasto, o którego skład lepiej było nie pytać.

Shiro na moment zabrakło słów. W ogóle się tego nie spodziewał, nie wiedział nawet, że miał teraz urodziny.

— Dzisiaj… — zaczął.

— Co jakiś czas staram się określić, który jest dzień na Ziemi, i nie mogę ci tego tak na pewno zagwarantować, ale niewykluczone, że dzisiaj kończysz dwadzieścia osiem lat — powiedziała Pidge, dumna z siebie.

Dwadzieścia osiem. Pomyślał o swoich ostatnich urodzinach na Ziemi z Adamem i Keithem. Teraz ich obu tutaj nie było i nie mógł się skontaktować z żadnym z nich. Właśnie dotarło do niego, że od tamtego czasu minęły aż cztery lata. To oznaczało, że prawie od trzech lat pilotował Czarnego Lwa.

Nie spodziewał się, że dożyje tego momentu, a jednak był tutaj. Jego choroba z jakiegoś powodu zatrzymała się i nie odczuwał jej objawów. Przeżył dwa porwania przez Galrę, walki na arenie i wszystkie bitwy stoczone u boku Paladynów. Codziennie ryzykował życie, wszyscy ryzykowali, ale za każdym razem uciekał śmierci i biegł dalej przed siebie. Przetrwał.

— Próbowaliśmy zaprosić Keitha, ale nie odpowiada na żadne nasze wiadomości — dodała przepraszająco Allura. — Nawet Kolivan twierdzi, że nie jest w stanie go namierzyć.

Shiro poczuł w środku ukłucie żalu. Tęsknił za Keithem, martwił się o niego. Z nim u boku wszystko było prostsze, dla niego nie musiał cały czas być nieustraszonym liderem. Jemu może potrafiłby zaufać na tyle, żeby opowiedzieć o swoich problemach i razem poszukaliby ich przyczyny.

— Nie szkodzi. Na pewno ma coś ważnego do roboty z Marmorą — powiedział.

Popatrzył na Paladynów i Corana, którzy te trzy lata temu stali się jego nową rodziną, oraz Lotora obserwującego ich nieco z boku. Z tego, co Shiro wiedział, ani Alteanie, ani Galranie nie obchodzili urodzin. To musiało być dla nich coś nowego.

Hunk wystąpił na przód i wyciągnął w jego stronę tort, w który wsadzona była pojedyncza świeczka.

— Wybacz, że tylko jedna, ale nigdzie nie mogliśmy dostać więcej — wyjaśnił.

— Ale za to mamy dla ciebie świetne prezenty, więc pospiesz się z tymi świeczkami, bo nie możemy się doczekać, żeby ci je dać — powiedział Lance.

Shiro machnął ręką. Liczba świeczek i prezenty nie miały dla niego aż takiego znaczenia, jak to, że cała drużyna coś dla niego zrobiła, gdy on ostatnio coraz częściej dawał się ponosić emocjom i ciągle bał się, że ich zawodzi. Może gdyby mniej bolała go głowa i nie był tak zmęczony, umiałby powiedzieć, jak bardzo doceniał ten gest, ale poprzestał tylko na krótkim:

— Nie trzeba było, ale dziękuję.

— Ależ oczywiście, że trzeba było. Gdyby była taka możliwość, wszystkim organizowalibyśmy urodziny — stwierdziła Pidge. Zerknęła w stronę kosmitów. — Allurze, Coranowi i Lotorowi też, gdyby je mieli.

Hunk podniósł tort w ponaglającym geście.

— Pomyśl życzenie.

Shiro zdobył się na uśmiech, tym razem zupełnie szczery, i pochylił się.

_Chcę, żeby ta wojna wreszcie się skończyła, żebym nigdy ich nie zawiódł i żeby wszyscy wrócili do domów._

**32**

_Spotkajmy się na parkingu_

Tylko tyle napisał mu Keith, gdy Shiro skończył pracę. Rozważył zajście do mieszkania i przebranie się w cywilne ubrania, ale ostatecznie od razu wyszedł przed budynek Garnizonu. Od rana nie rozmawiał z Keithem. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że jego mąż specjalnie go unika, podczas gdy wszyscy inni przychodzili, żeby złożyć życzenia i dać prezenty z okazji trzydziestych drugich urodzin. Nie uniknął oczywiście żartów, że już niedługo będzie prawie nastolatkiem i niech się cieszy pojedynczą cyfrą urodzin jak najdłużej, ale nie miał nikomu za złe tego mało oryginalnego poczucia humoru. Było mu miło, że wszyscy pamiętali. No prawie wszyscy.

Zachowanie Keitha mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy: zapomniał (co byłoby kompletnie nie w jego stylu) albo planował dla niego jakąś niespodziankę. Ta krótka wiadomość jasno wskazywała na to drugie.

Keith czekał na niego na parkingu. Z założonymi na piersi rękoma opierał się o swój ścigacz. Nosił skórzaną kurtkę i wysokie buty.

— No wreszcie — rzucił, gdy zobaczył Shiro.

— Przyszedłem najszybciej, jak mogłem.

Keith uśmiechnął się i wskoczył na ścigacz.

— Chodź. Robi się późno.

Rzeczywiście, zapadał zmierzch, a niebo przybrało już szarą barwę. Ten dzień minął mu wyjątkowo szybko.

— Może pójdę po swój? — zaproponował Shiro, podchodząc bliżej.

— Innym razem. Nie mamy czasu — oznajmił tajemniczo Keith. — I nie pytaj, dokąd jedziemy. Zobaczysz.

Shiro postanowił więcej nie dyskutować. Wdrapał się na siedzenie ścigacza i objął męża lewą ręką.

Ruszyli z parkingu i wyjechali na pustynię. Keith jak zwykle jechał za szybko i nie wyrabiał na zakrętach, wzbijając w powietrze kłęby kurzu. Pęd rozwiewał ich włosy.

Zwolnili dopiero wtedy, gdy zbliżyli się do domu ojca Keitha. Nadal tu stał. Krolia zatrzymywała się w nim, gdy odwiedzała Ziemię, a Keith i Shiro wykorzystywali go czasem, gdy chcieli odpocząć od życia w Garnizonie.

Ścigacz zatrzymał się przy wysuniętej nad kanionem skale, na której kiedyś spędzali całe wieczory, siedząc i oglądając gwiazdy. Keith zeskoczył na ziemię, a Shiro podążył za nim.

Na skale leżał wielki czerwony koc piknikowy, na którym ustawiono wiklinowy kosz, a obok rozstawiono teleskop. Keith kucnął przy koszu i zaczął czegoś w nim szukać. Spojrzał w stronę Shiro, który tylko stał, wpatrując się ze wzruszeniem w ten mały piknik w miejscu, z którym wiązało się tyle wspomnień.

— Z tortem na szczęście nic się nie stało — ocenił Keith.

W końcu Shiro podszedł do niego i usiadł na kocu. Spojrzał na małe okrągłe ciasto, które Keith trzymał na tacy.

— Keith… Dziękuję — powiedział, uśmiechając się.

— Hunk mi pomógł. Albo raczej ja pomogłem jemu. Teleskop jest Pidge — wyznał. — Załatwiłem ci też jutro wolne w Garnizonie, więc przez cały dzień nie musimy się stąd nigdzie ruszać.

Wyjął z kosza świeczkę w kształcie ósemki (jego też nadal to bawiło), wbił ją w tort i zapalił wygrzebaną z kieszeni zapalniczką.

Shiro popatrzył na niebo, na którym zaczynały świecić pierwsze gwiazdy. Potem zdmuchnął świeczkę.

_Chcę, żebyśmy zawsze mogli być już razem._

Jego wcześniejsze życzenia w urodziny w lata przestępne się spełniły, przynajmniej częściowo. To też powinno. Był zdrowy, miał dom i nie musiał walczyć na wojnie. To była jedyna rzecz, o którą mógł teraz prosić – życie z mężczyzną, którego tak bardzo kochał.

Keith odłożył tort na bok. Ujął twarz Shiro w dłonie i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Uśmiechnął się.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Takashi.

**Author's Note:**

> To już naprawdę koniec lipca. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mi towarzyszyli przez ten miesiąc!


End file.
